The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to expanded mud pulse telemetry.
In well drilling operations, mud pulse telemetry is an important means of communication from the surface to down-hole components. Additionally, down-hole pressure can be an important characteristic to monitor and/or control. For example, if down hole pressure is too low, formation fluid may flow back up a drill string, possibly resulting in a blowout. In a specific instance, fluid from a high pore pressure formation may move through the wellbore to a low pore pressure formation causing an underground blowout. Efforts to control pressure along the drill string in addition to the bottom hole pressure may be referred to as managed pressure drilling (MPD). Efforts have also been developed to allow the controlled influx of formation fluids during drilling by keeping the drilling pressure profile below the formation pore pressure. Such drilling may be referred to as underbalanced drilling (UBD).
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.